


Many Faceted Light

by Stasia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, bagginshield, melancholia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arkenstone takes all light and changes it.  </p>
<p>Thorin and Bilbo have to work out what comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Faceted Light

Thorin woke to the memory of a soft voice crying. The words were gone, lost to the dark of his mind, but he remembered the grief and the bitter sound of sorrow. When he opened his eyes to the dull grey of the rough cotton tent, he turned to see who'd been calling for him. The seat next to the bed was empty. 

"Ah, I see you've woken." An unfamiliar dwarf stepped to his side, gently pulling the thin cover down Thorin's chest. Thorin tried to look down to see what his injuries were, but moving his head just made everything hurt more. He groaned and tried to speak, but the dwarf held up his hand.

"I'll get one of your people in here in a moment, Highness. They'll be able to tell you everything." He spent a few minutes poking Thorin's side - Thorin couldn't hold back the whimper when the healer ran a cloth damp with some concoction across his ribs - and then he nodded. "Well, that's as best as it can be for now. I'll get Balin."

Thorin watched him go, wishing he knew more, wishing he could remember what had happened. He remembered the battle, or the beginning of it, at least. Then there'd been Bilbo's clear voice and the Eagles... His thoughts stopped at Bilbo's voice. Had it been Bilbo who'd been crying over him?

That couldn't be; he'd banished Bilbo and he'd never had the chance to rescind the order, regardless of his deep regrets. He groaned again at the thought of Bilbo, his burglar, gone without knowing how Thorin actually felt.

"That sounds bad, laddie," Balin said, lowering the tent flap behind himself. "Termis said you were healing, if a bit slowly." He came and sat on the chair by the bed. He rubbed his face then tucked his hands beneath his beard.

"We won," he started, "but you would remember that part anyway. The Iron Hills dwarves are working with the men of Esgaroth to clear the battlefield - that's taken longer than we'd hoped, but it'll be done soon. Dain will be along to talk to you -"

"Ki-" Thorin coughed, his lungs tight. "How are my sister-sons? And..." he choked. "And the rest?"

Balin looked at him, eyes dark. "Kili and Fili are injured, but Oin says they'll survive. Kili's leg will never be the same, I don't think. Dwalin is alright, and the rest mostly just have small wounds." He settled in the chair. "Gandalf has gone off again - he said something about returning unwanted baggage - but he said he'd return when you woke." 

"And Bilbo?" Thorin forced himself to ask. 

Balin sighed. "He hasn't been seen since the battle. He's the one spotted the Eagles in the air, but that's the last anyone saw him for sure." Balin's expression was exquisitely neutral. "No one will let him bother you, Your Highness. Your wishes were clear."

Thorin closed his eyes, feeling the darkness and pain rising in him. "I need to see him, Balin. There is something I need to tell him."

"Ah." Balin sat still. "I will let the searchers know that he is to be brought before you if he's found." He stood and as he turned around, bumped the table, knocking over several bottles and a box, which toppled open. A fine blue glow lit the room, pouring out of the box. 

Thorin sucked in his breath, coughing and choking. "The ..." He tried to reach for it, but Balin stopped him, handing him the box. 

"That was left for you," Balin said. "We didn't open it."

Thorin stared at the Arkenstone, nestled in soft cloth in the box, then he looked up at Balin. "Bilbo's missing, or did he leave?"

Balin's face fell. "He's gone either way, Highness. Does it matter?"

Thorin let the box with the Arkenstone fall to his side, his eyes closing with despair. "Nothing else matters," he said, then, with relief, let the beckoning unconsciousness claim him. At least, when he was unconscious, he didn't have to face the fact that he'd driven away the one person he would love in his entire life.

* * *

Outside the tent, Balin strode past the guards and into another of the line of Healing Tents. The little form in the bed he paused next to turned to look up at him. 

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

Balin smiled down at him. "He woke, little one, and he asked for you."

Bilbo's eyes closed. "Don't lie to make me feel better, Balin. I know what he said. Don't tell him I'm still here?"

Balin's smile turned bittersweet. "If that's what you want, but you're wrong about Thorin." He patted Bilbo's shoulder and turned to leave. "It'll all come right in the end, don't worry."

Behind him, Bilbo shook his head. It was enough that he knew his King lived. Wishing for anything else was pointless.


End file.
